In the Eyes of Death
by peachy889
Summary: Everything and everyone is taken away from her. Going back will only make the scars go deeper. But she must fix her mistakes and make things right again. He won't let her. Little did she know, he will follow her to the ends of time to get what he wants.
1. Prologue

The pale moon shone down upon the lone figure resting on the rocks. Ripples, created in a moment's time, faded away just as quickly. Tears of sorrow disturbed the calm surface of the pond, washing them as far as possible. But there is so much the pond can bear.

Her long pink hair rose and fell as the wind tried to take away her fear and agony, but she stubbornly refused to let go; keeping them with her.

It's what kept her moving forward. The horror from all those years ago. Even in her worst times of despair, she clung onto them. No one knows why. No one even knows.

With the darkness watching her every movement, it took away everything from her. It fed on her. Hence, she was afraid of everything and everyone. Afraid that when she touched it, it would disappear in a blink of an eye.

It's amazing how people take the smallest things for granted.

The smallest.

A simple smile. The brightness of the sky. The blade of a grass. They never notice them until something happens to them.

If she could change anything that happened that fateful day, she would. No matter the cost.

It was until a week ago, had fate decided to shed some light to her.

"Sakura."

Her eyes crept open to reveal emerald stones, shining in the light. They grew gentle at the figure before her.

She's waited so long for this opportunity. A chance to rectify her mistakes. To change history and make things as they should be.

It'll be alright.

"Sakura," the voice called out, "It's time."

Willing herself not to shed anymore tears, she stood. Silently, she followed the shadow, feeling every step becoming heavier than the last.

They say that the loss of a loved one is like a knife being driven though one's heart. Their life becomes dark, and the person ends up as a walking corpse.

But, assuming that the victim doesn't know, what if that deceased loved one was murdered by another dear one? One that you look up to? Wouldn't the pain be thousands times more painful? It would be like killing someone who is already dead.

That's how he felt.

That's what she didn't want him to feel.

It's one of the reasons why she has to go back.

For him.

Simply thinking of what he could have possibly gone through burdens her. Normally, people would say that it doesn't concern her, and that she couldn't have done anything about it.

They were wrong.

Something could have been done. It doesn't even have to affect it directly as long as it changes one little aspect.

A pause.

A hesitation.

Maybe a change in plans.

Anything that would stall time and let that person know that they love him. It would be enough.

Either way, it was too little too late for him.

His heart had turn into stone that day.

His family was slaughtered by his own brother, and he alone was left to live.

A sole survivor.

That's what he was known for: surviving everything that life throws at him.

She paused to take in her new surroundings.

The area was aged and crumbling over the years of abandonment. Vines and creepers grew all over the open spaces, nourishing on the little nutrition in the ground. Ashes accumulated in areas where the wind couldn't interfere.

Cracks grew larger on the walls that once stood and shielded them against outside forces.

Everywhere you looked something was breaking apart; turning into dust and carried away by the forces of nature.

This place would soon be forgotten, there was no mistaking it.

The roads was eroded and a musty smell was left behind.

A ghost town.

Living creatures of the night came out to feed on the dead.

How ironic.

"Sakura. We don't have much time. We have to keep going."

Further ahead, the elderly woman patiently waited.

Her white hair and scarred skin showed the many years of hardship. Her gold eyes were full of sorrow and pain. Being back here again was reopening old wounds, and the longer they stayed, the more time it took for the deeper wounds to bleed once more.

For the first time, the younger one spoke.

"Yes, I understand."

They hurriedly made their way into a building that loomed over them. It was important in the past, but no longer did it hold a symbolic meaning. Now, it held a greater meaning. It was the key to their success. It was going to be their first step on a very long journey. If they didn't do it now, they would never have another opportune time.

Time.

It was a precious thing that flies by so quickly, we never notice it. It's a shame that people don't use it for their own good; to develop skills for their future, to spend it with the people surrounding them, or even to relax and meditate on a good day's work.

Scurrying inside, they reach the stairs. Waiting was not an option.

Time.

It's an infinite resource that limits us from being able to do all we want in one day. It limits us from achieving all we want to do in a lifetime. Not that we can live through another.

"We're going to have to split up. Get everything you need from each room. Remember: the most important is the scroll. We must find it at all costs!"

She nods grimly.

They run in different directions, hoping with all their hearts that luck would be on their side for the night.

Hope.

Interesting thing about hope, you never know if it brings you happiness or downright disappointment. It's never something one should give up though. Even when it often brings the latter.

Yes, even if it's just a bit.

She frantically searches the drawers, taking anything that may seem useful for upcoming events.

An empty vial. Worn-out matches. A paperback book.

She comes upon a colorless photo.

There are three people smiling cheerily in it. One other stands with them, unamused.

She fingers it, admiring its vintage look.

She pockets it, not knowing why. Maybe for memories. Or maybe it's to conserve the only thing that makes the dull place brighter.

Memories.

We all have good ones.

We all have bad ones.

We treasure all the good ones in our heart. The laughter, tears, and smiles. Whenever we are down, we tend to recall them to cheer us up.

The bad memories stalk us. Haunt us in our sleep. We wish it away, but we can't. It sticks with us. Every detail is so vivid, we are practically experiencing it again. It's what prevents us from making the same mistake again. Unless the person is stupid enough to continuously do it because they never learn from it.

Hindsight is a beautiful thing indeed.

She opens a large cupboard and she swore that her heart stopped.

Inside is a large unaging scroll.

Taking it, she runs to find her teacher; the only person who was there to support her. The only person who ever would. Hell, she was the one who came up with plan to begin with.

Picking up on her chakra signature, she rushes into the room on the far end with the scroll tucked under her arms.

She smiles when she sees her old frail grin.

Yes, there was hope.

She takes her weak hands in hers.

"It'll be alright now. I found it. This will solve everything. It'll be just like the old days. We'll see him again, and we'll eat in the -"

"Sakura."

She looks into the gold eyes. She couldn't stop another smile from forming.

She was rambling again.

The elderly woman before her removed an envelope from her pouch and placed in her apprentice's hands.

"For the future," she smirked at her senseless joke," well, in your case the past."

She peered down at the sealed envelope. It was red. And new. This was strange. She can't remember a time when they bought red envelopes. Or finding them at that. She would have to ask her later.

Wait…the words echoed in her ears.

_Your case._

Why would she-

She felt a weight on her neck. Looking up, she saw tears forming in the proud woman's eyes.

Perplexed at this, she looked down again. A pale blue piece of crystal hanging from a chain hung around her. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"This is…"

Shocked, she attempted to return the precious jewel.

"I-I can't take this! It's been with you for years! Down the lines of hokages even! I-I-"

"Sakura!" she chuckled at her bewildered state," I'm growing old. Besides, it's time for it to have a new owner. I'm pretty sure it's tired of being worn by this saggy old lady."

Tears ran down her face, unable to find words in response.

"I-I…"

"Saying thank you would be enough you know?"

They shared a moment of tears and joy. Embracing each other seemed like the only right thing to do.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sensei… For everything."

She lifted her hand to stroke the head of pink hair. "The pleasure was all mine."

Thunder rumbled in a distance.

A storm is coming.

Aware of the little time they had left, they made haste to prepare the scroll.

Sakura cleared the area, making sure that there was enough light in the room. Tsunade opened the scroll, and delicately placed it on the ground, performing the necessary seals for it to work.

It'll be alright.

As long as luck was on their side, there was still hope.

Sakura made her way to the center.

She froze.

The air had abruptly chilled.

This…feeling…she's felt it before.

She turned her head sharply towards the doorway, and to her horror she found a shadow leaning against the doorway. Red eyes glaring dangerously.

Of all people it had to be him. Although she wasn't completely sure of who it was, she could always guess.

Who else had those deathly red eyes?

She can feel the blood draining from her face.

No. It's too soon. This can't be happening.

She had to do something.

Yes. She's not just going to stand around and do nothing. They worked too hard for this.

Swiftly, her hands moved; forming seals, preparing for anything that may come their way.

The ground beneath her shakes and the shadow makes his move. It's nothing but a blur at first, but her eyes quickly adjust so she can see enough to keep track of his movements. Even with the light shining in, she still can't make out any visible features of the intruder.

She takes out a small dagger as a means to protect herself from any possible weapons that would be used against her.

A deafening roar fills the room.

She ignores it.

Her objective now is to protect her master and the scroll from any dangers.

Hearing his footsteps, she twists around and sees a blade gleaming at her. She lifts hers, as a helpless attempt to stop the final blow.

Not quite how she imagined it.

Instead of a searing pain, she feels a soft grasp. Gasping, she feels herself being thrown away from where she was standing.

Again, not quite how she pictured it to be.

Looking back, she can see a thin sword cutting through the solid ground; too stuck to move.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, she runs to the scroll.

Letterings encircled them; seals that were created to keep away any possible threats opened and took form. There was even a warning engraved around. Ignoring it, she stops by the woman kneeling on the ground, screaming over the thunderous storm forming.

"You have to go! There isn't any more time! I can distract him long enough for you to go through and for the portal to close, but you have to leave now!"

A blue glow filled the room, and a ball of lightening can be found in the palm of their opponent's hand, growing larger and larger at each passing second.

Strange enough, it sounded like the flapping…of _wings_.

She was struck with terror. You can barely hear the faint 'no' she breathed.

She prods the weak body towards the portal.

They were **not **going to lose this fight.

She turns behind, and drawing some strength into her hands she readies herself, burning with determination. She puts on her bravest face, hoping it would make him think twice.

Really hoping.

He's too close for them; he might as well be right next to them even if he's half way across the room. It's too close for her though. Pulling her fist back, she shifts her feet to soften the impact; it was now or never.

She wasn't even halfway when she was pushed backwards.

She fell to the ground with a soft, thud. Something overshadowed her and a voice spoke to her sternly.

"Sakura. I want you to listen carefully. Once you reach the other side, you have to run away from the area. I don't know where you'll be, that's why I need to you find the closest village and stay there for a bit-"

"Tsunade…sensei…what…are you saying?"

Tears overflowed, making tracks as they ran down her cheeks. She promised. She promised that once they returned, they would make things rights. Together. It'll be alright.

She hunched over and held her head firmly between her aging hands.

"You must go. **Now**."

"No! I can't just leave! I'm not leaving you here to die like this!" She shook her head furiously out of her grasp. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Or begin.

The gentleness of her voice made her look into those kind golden eyes once more.

"You know better Sakura… We'll meet again."

Brightness blinded her for seconds.

The last thing she felt were newfound tears.

But not hers.

As she fell into the pitch black hole, she saw it.

She saw it all.

The face of a kind elderly woman, who spent the remainder of her life with her, watching her fall. And that smile. That soft smile.

Behind her, white lightening approached. Time was ticking away. But it didn't matter. She just wanted to see her for the very last time.

Why this way?

It could have been any other way.

Why?

Any other way was optional.

Why?

Because luck decided that today, wasn't going to be her day.

Maybe another time Sakura.

Maybe another time. Just not today.

Hope. Time. Luck. Memories.

These are the only things that she can carry with her in her heart and soul.

She opened her eyes and they widened at the sight.

She can see him.

His shadowy figure.

The way his body moved as he was getting ready for the kill. To feed on his prey.

It wasn't what made her freeze in fear though.

It was his eyes.

His dark crimson eyes.

They said death.

And they were looking at her.

* * *

I was actually reading this while I was listening to **really **sad music. It kind of sets the mood.

A little side note, the chapters after this will not be written like this.

Oh and there will be couplings in it :)


	2. Chapter 2

She thought it was just a dream. A really uncomfortable…and wet one. As in so wet, she couldn't move her body wet. Her arms and legs were frozen stiff, her clothes felt as though they were soaked in water for days, and did she mention that she was freezing?

"Where…"

Stirring slightly, she was just barely aware of her surroundings. It must have been quite the fall, or maybe she was out there for too long. She shifted her head to the side to get a better view.

Green.

That's all she saw. Green and a bit of gray. Though it was a lot more…fuzzier than usual. Regardless, she turned to her side to get the blood flowing to her head again. With luck, it'll be no more than a few seconds for her sight to return to normal and find out just which side of the earth she was on.

Where was she? Actually, scratch that. _When_ was she? How did she end up here to begin with? One minute she was on her two feet, then there was a light…

A pang could be heard from deep within her heart.

She remembered falling…

Falling. Alone. In the dark.

Without her.

Tears brimmed her eyes, as she the memory washed in her: the attack, the red eyes…her betrayal. She betrayed her. She left her to go alone to complete the mission when she swore that she would always be there with her. Where is she now?

Of all the pain in the world, betrayal is not something that one can recover from easily. It takes time. She doesn't have that. She cried out, slamming her fist against the ground in despair.

She planned it all along. She was never planning to come with her.

Why? Why didn't she tell her?

She would have done something about it.

Her body stiffened as an audible _click_ was heard.

She would have done something. That was exactly why she never whispered a word. She knew that her apprentice would have done something "irrational" or something that would endanger the mission for her sake. She wouldn't take the risk.

Sakura closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down. There was no choice.

A ninja, must complete his or her mission to protect their village. Even at the risk of their own life.

The legendary Tsunade was one of them. She died in battle- an honorary death- while passing on her mission to her apprentice Sakura Haruno. It was now her duty and obligation to complete it.

She began exercising each finger to regulate her blood flow. She couldn't afford any distractions at the moment. The only thing on her mind now is to not freeze to death.

To survive.

That's what she had to do. Survive. She'll handle everything else later.

She balanced herself, as she tried to stand by using the nearby tree, as support and looked around, hoping to get a sense of where she was.

At least it wasn't Suna. They had rainfall how many times a year? Oh that's right, they don't. Because it was a freaking desert there! In comparison to where she was now, this place would practically be a rainforest.

Sakura climbed the tree to get a better view of her surroundings and groaned when she saw a vast land of greenery. Way to go Sakura. Way to get yourself stuck in the middle of nowhere with no leads whatsoever. Fantastic.

Looks like there's no other choice. Infusing chakra into her legs, she turned, speeding away to wherever the wind will bring her.

* * *

Running for hours on end wasn't getting her anywhere, there wasn't any hope of finding a lodging or a settlement at that. Occasionally, the kunoichi would stop for a break or two by any rivers or streams close by; otherwise, she ran.

Although, it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. She hadn't eaten all day, meaning that her chakra levels were dangerously low. Drinking water wasn't going to sustain them, but it would keep her body hydrated long enough for her to find some sort of nutrition.

She stopped on a branch and scoured the area for anything that wasn't poisonous yet edible. Just for a second or two. What she didn't know was that it was long enough for her to be tackled off the branch and land a few meters from where she stood.

"I FOUND YOU SAKURA-CHAN! NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR LUNCH!"

Perplexed at this sudden assault from this stranger screaming in her face, the pink haired woman couldn't help wondering just who, on the face of this planet, would jump someone that was standing meters from the ground.

"Wha-"

"Don't even think about getting out of this one! A deal is a deal! You said that if I was able to find you after our training session, that you would go out to lunch with me!"

Wait, that voice…

Dizzy, she looked up at the figure now standing over her, trying to make out any discernable features.

For starters, he was a giant blob of black and orange with a small portion of yellow. As her sight improved, she was able to see more in detail.

He had a round face with a fox-like grin plastered on it, his short blonde hair ruffled and unkempt. His cerulean eyes laughed in joy, amused by her bewildered state.

On the ground, she willed herself not to cry.

"Na-Naruto?"

He pointed at himself in pride. "The one and only."

He grinned from ear to ear at his feat. Even with his training, it was impossible for one to track down this konoichi despite her prominent pink head.

When she began sobbing, he panicked. Just a few hours ago she was smiling to the world, and now…now she wasn't. "Sa-Sakura-chan, don't cry. You don't have to pay you know? I was just jok-oof!"

He came crashing to the ground as she clung to his waist, sobbing even harder into his jacket.

"Alright! Alright! I'll pay! Just stop crying before Ino finds out! I'll even buy you dumplings!"

"Naruto! I missed you so much!"

He looked at her, baffled. Seriously? He was gone for only an hour or two, and he already had her on the ground crying on him. The blonde grinned.

"I know. I tend to have that effect."

She punched him on the arm, smiling. "Quiet you baka."

It wasn't entirely her fault. It's been so long since she's seen him; she could hardly believe that it was the Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh. Everything was going to be alright.

A hand pressed against her forehead.

"Huh, no fever. What else could make you this crazy?"

Her eye twitched.

Looks like he's still the same mindless idiot from all those years ago.

* * *

They sat in a ramen shop they usually had lunch at, while Naruto chatted away about "some mutt that ate his cup of noodles". At least that's what she thought she heard. It was most likely Akamaru. So many things were wheeling through her mind right now, that she was pretty sure that she was bound to developing a headache.

A hand waved in front of her, forcing her out of her thoughts.

"Something must have happened to you Sakura-chan, you look kind of pale."

It took her a minute to process what he said.

"…What?"

"Pale. You. Look. Tired. You."

"Naruto, as much as I like the update some things are better kept to yourself."

He continued to wolf down his lunch. "I'm just looking out for you. I mean, with what's been happening lately I don't want you stressing over it."

Sakura pondered over her bowl. The time she was thrust into must have been farther than they predicted. Once again, she was wearing familiar black shorts with a red sleeveless shirt. Tucked into her pockets were black gloves, so it means that it was around two years after Sasuke left. Naruto apparently also returned a few days ago, and since there were no recent missions there was a high chance that nothing much happened either.

But what made so many people wear masks? When they were making their way from the forest to the shop, she couldn't help but notice the number of people that had their faces covered. If they had masks, then that meant that there was an epidemic. Sakura mentally recalled any major illnesses that may have possibly occurred.

_Infection in the immune system. Sudden paralysis of the spine. Poison affecting the digestive aci-_

A pressure, no, a force drove into Sakura pushing her forwards against the counter.

"Hey Forehead!" the voice called out "Enjoying your lunch so far?"

Turning, she came face to face with a tall blue-eyed blonde. Similar to Naruto, just not Naruto.

"Pig. Never expected to see you here."

She huffed, crossing her arms at her remark. "As if. I was on break and saw you here, so I came by."

A slender eyebrow rose. "I never thought I'd see the day when Ino Yamanaka would take a break."

"Just this once. Shikamaru is taking me out to see the fireworks." A faint blush reached her cheeks.

"I-It's nothing special though! He just thought it would be nice to enjoy the fresh air."

Unknowingly, Ino looked down. "Besides, it's not like something's going to happen."

"Ne, I never knew you and Shikamaru were dating Ino!" Naruto exclaimed on a mouthful of ramen.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ewww- you have to teach him some manners Forehead. He's never going to impress Hinata that way." Burning red, Naruto looked down muttering under his breath.

Sakura let out a giggle. It seemed that the two never got along no matter what the situation. Blonde hair, blue eyes, loud. So alike, yet so different.

"Geez Ino, do you ever consider the fact that he might just be waiting for the right moment?" She purposefully left out that whenever he did get the perfect opportunity to be with her, he had to leave because he remembered that he had to do some "errands".

"Whatever. Don't wait too long, it might be too late when you do plan to make your move. You know, we'll be all old and wrinkly by then."

Flustered, he pointed an accusing finger at her. "I will not! And you about you?! I don't see anything happening between you and Pineapple anytime soon!"

"There's nothing happening between us! And don't call him Pineapple!"

"That's a lie!"he crossed his arms stubbornly, "I've seen the way you look at him! I'm pretty sure everyone's seen it!"

The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to give in until there was only one way to resolve the dispute.

"Sakura, what do you-"

When they turned their heads, Sakura had, unknowingly, disappeared without a trace.

"Look what you did! You scared off Forehead!"

"What are you complaining about?! I'm the one who has to pay!"

* * *

Okay, this took me a while and it's not as good as I hoped it would be.

Sorry that this chapter was much shorter.

Sasuke will be introduced, just not right away.

Happy Easter everyone ^^


End file.
